Frágil como cristal
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Elsa viaja a las islas del sur después de que Weselton convense al rey de las islas del sur de que ella miente y Hans es inocente, durante su estadía en el castillo de las islas del sur descubre muchas cosas sobre Hans que hacen que la reina cambie su opinión acerca del pelirrojo. Rating T por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

_Reina Elsa, no sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es - dijo Hans evitando que la reina de las nieves matara a dos soldados de weselton._

_Elsa veia al decimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur mientras reflexionaba sus palabras, en eso uno de los soldados de Weselton que ella había atrapado en hielo le apunto a Elsa con una flecha, Hans se dio cuenta de esto y desvío la flecha, con esto hizo que el candelabro de hielo que Elsa había creado cayera al suelo, Elsa corrió para evitar que el candelabro cayera sobre ella pero resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza._

Elsa se despertó de golpe y se llevo una mano al pecho mientras buscaba tranquilizar su respiración - solamente fue una pesadilla - se dijo Elsa para calmarse, la habitación se había cubierto levemente de escarcha, pero ella no se esforzó por quitarla.

Han pasado unos días desde el deshielo y una pregunta no deja de estar en la mente de la joven reina ¿Por que Hans la salvo esa vez? Es decir, después trato de asesinarla ¿Por que no dejo que esos soldados de Weselton la mataran? Elsa prefería no pensar en él, pero algo no se lo permitía.

La reina tenia muchas preocupaciones, ahora que todos conocían lo que solía ser su secreto no todos creían que fuese algo bueno que una reina poseyera poderes, además de que el duque de Weselton se había encargado de difundir mentiras acerca de lo sucedido en su coronación por varios reinos, sin contar con el hecho de que en unos días le vería la cara a Hans Westergard, el hombre que jugo en los sentimientos de su hermana, el que dejo morir a Anna, el que trató de asesinarla, gracias a que Weselton también llevo sus chismes hasta las islas del sur, ahora el rey de las islas del sur creía que Elsa era una mentirosa y quería verla en su reino lo antes posible, Elsa no sabia que le molestaba mas el que ese rey no le creyese y le tuviese que ver a Hans o el hecho de viajar en barco.

La reina sabia que la única manera de llegar a las islas del sur era en barco, y aunque Anna se había encargado de convenserla de no ir, Elsa sabia que no podía dejar pasar ese asunto, las consecuensias de ignorar esto podrían ser fatales.

Esa misma tarde abordaría el barco que la llevaría a su destino, ella no podía evitar sentir miedo, estaría en el castillo donde vive el que una vez trató de asesinarla, pero no debía mostrar su miedo a Anna, no quería preocuparla, además pronto regresaría a Arendelle y todo lo malo acabaría.

Elsa decidió levantarse ya que bien sabia que no podría volver a consiliar el sueño, se coloco una bata para cubrir su camisón y salio de su habitación a tomar un paseo nocturno por el palacio.

Ver se le dificultaba ya que lo único que iluminaba los pasillos del castillo era la luz de la luna, Elsa paso por la puerta de la habitación de Anna de la cual se escuchaban unos fuertes ronquidos provenientes de la princesa que dormía profundamente, Elsa trataba de evitar reír para asi no ser descubierta o despertar a Anna, a reina se alejo de aquella puerta y continuo paseándose por el castillo que se encontraba desierto ya que los sirvientes y Anna dormían, solamente despiertos se encontraban Elsa y los guardias que vigilaban que todo estuviese en orden, claro que Elsa trataba de evitar ser vista por alguno de ellos.

Tras caminar sin rumbo fijo y bajar los escalones lentamente llego finalmente al salón de baile, el estar allí causo que muchos recuerdos invadieran su mente, desde cuando lastimo a su pequeña hermana cuando eran unas niñas, cuando perdió el control de sus poderes, esa habitación tenia algo que parecía "mala vibra", pero también estaba lleno de recuerdos felices junto a Anna .

Elsa solto un gran suspiro y salio de allí y puesto que el cansancio se le había esfumado, no encontraba nada que hacer así que decidió ir a su estudio, después de todo estaría fuera por 1 semana o mas tiempo, y no quería que su hermana tuviese muchos deberes que no tardarían en volverla loca, así que ella decidió el terminar los deberes pendientes para que su hermana no sufriera demasiado, extrañaría demasiado a su hermana, aunque mentalmente se repetía "No sera por mucho tiempo", igual sabia que la princesa aprovecharía su ausencia para pasar mas tiempo con Kristoff, que aunque Elsa no conocía muy bien ella le estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por Anna y se nota que era un buen chico, aunque apenas llevaban pocos días saliendo, después de lo ocurrido con Hans, Anna prefería hacer las cosas despacio y con calma, esto tranquilizaba de cierta manera a Elsa, su hermana ahora era mas sensata en cuanto a sus decisiones.

Al llegar a su estudio abrio la puerta y noto que había muy pocas cartas así que decidió leer y responder aquella correspondencia, después de todo no era nada difícil. Elsa se dirigió al escritorio y tomó asiento, encendio una pequeña vela para poder leer las cartas, no le tomo mucho tiempo responderlas, dejo los sobres que contenían las respuestas en el escritorio para que Kai las enviara en cuanto las viera, apago la luz de la vela y salio de su estudio de pronto un sonido que provenía de la cocina llamó su atención y estaba dispuesta a averiguar de que se trataba, al llegar vio a cierta pelirroja encima de una mesa para alcanzar la alacena mas alta de todas donde Gerda guardaba los chocolates.

¿No crees que es algo tarde para chocolates Anna? - preguntó la reina, esto causo que la princesa diera un pequeño brinco del susto, había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa.

Jamas es demasiado tarde para un buen chocolate - respondió Anna feliz, sus cabellos eran un desastre, estaban sueltos y pareciese como si una bomba le hubiera explotado en la cara, mientras que los cabellos de Elsa se encontraban un poco despeinados a causa de la estática de su almohada, pero aun así los cabellos de la rubia platinada se encontraban recogidos en una trenza. - ¿Que haces tu despierta a esta hora? Jamas estas paseando por el castillo a estas horas.

Nada, solamente tuve un mal sueño y no pude volver a dormir - dijo Elsa, Anna se preocupo un poco, sin pensarlo camino hasta Elsa y la abrasó.

Por favor no vayas - dijo Anna soltando algunas lágrimas, Elsa entendia que su hermana no deseaba que ella hiciera ese viaje, Hans podría hacerle daño estando allá, también algo que les preocupaba a ambas hermanas era el hecho de que sus padres habían muerto mientras viajaban en barco, esa razón era por la cual las hermanas le temían a los viajes en barco, pero la reina no podía quedarse en Arendelle e ignorar aquel viaje, el no ir significaría arriesgar a que las islas del sur le declaracen la guerra a Arendelle, aun no se recuperaban por completo del invierno que hace unos días se había desatado y una guerra podría ser el fin para el reino.

Anna, entiende que tengo que hacerlo - respondió Elsa compartiendo la tristeza de su hermana, no soportaría separarse de su hermana, no de nuevo, pero no podía dejar Arendelle sin supervisión alguna, y enviar a Anna a las islas del sur seria peligroso, o al menos eso pensaba Elsa, no confiaba en Hans.

¿Por que tienes que ir? ¿No pueden venir ellos? Ellos son los que quieren verte, - decía molesta Anna, temía por la seguridad de su hermana, no quería volver a perderla cuando recién estaban volviendo a ser tan unidas como cuando eran niñas.

Anna, si me niego a ir cosas malas podrían pasar - respondió Elsa, - y si algo malo te pasa jamas me lo perdonaría, prefiero que sea a mi a quien le pase algo malo - Anna solo abrasó con fuerza así hermana mayor quien correspondió el abrasó con la misma fuerza.

Prometeme que tendrás cuidado y no dudaras en congelar a ese idiota si se atreve a lastimarte - dijo Anna, Elsa río por el comentario de Anna

Te lo prometo - dijo Elsa, Anna sonrió ampliamente, sabia que si su hermana cumplía esa promesa Hans terminaría atrapado en hielo en mas de una ocasión.

¿Me traes algún recuerdo de por allá? - pregunto Anna, esto hizo sonreír a Elsa, eso era lo que Anna siempre preguntaba a sus padres cada vez que salían de viaje, la reina asintió como respuesta

Bueno, tengo que hacer la maleta, el barco zarpa a medio día - dijo Elsa, Anna se deprimió por el comentario de su hermana, pero sabia que no podía hacer nad apara evitar lo inevitable, Elsa subiría a ese barco y se alejaría poco a poco de casa.

Elsa fue a su habitación y tomo algunos de sus vestidos y los metió en una maleta, tomo zapatos, ropa interior, un par de guantes por si llegaba a necesitarlos, guardo su cepillo, sujetadores de cabello, en fin todo lo necesario para pasar 1 semana fuera de casa.

Ni siquiera notaras que me fui Anna - susurro Elsa para si misma - cuando menos lo pienses ya estaré de vuelta

Cuando Elsa termino de hacer su maleta, decidio vestirse, después de todo ya no planeaba volver a la cama, tomo un vestido azul celeste que tenia manga 3/4, el vestido era liso y sobre todo muy cómodo, se calzó unos zapatos plateados y se peino con su usual trenza francesa.

Cuando salio el sol ella salio de su habitación, varios sirvientes que ya habían despertado y se encontraban realizando sus usuales tareas en el palacio la saludaron, se sorprendieron de ver a la reina fuera de su habitación tan temprano, fue a la cocina a saludar a Gerda.

Te digo que alguien robo todos los chocolates - decía una sirvienta del castillo, Elsa escucho este comentario a una distancia considerable de la cocina y pensó "Anna consiguió abrir la alacena" la reina río un poco, su risa llego a oídos de Gerda quien se acerco a ella

Majestad ¿Usted tiene idea de lo que le paso a esos chocolates? - pregunto Gerda quien era como una segunda madre para Elsa y Anna, Gerda alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta de parte de la reina.

No para nada - mintió Elsa, Gerda obviamente no creyó esto pero de inmediato dedujo que Elsa estaba encubriendo a la princesa, Anna era una adicta al chocolate y por mas que Gerda trataba de privarla de aquel dulce la princesa siempre conseguía comerlo a escondidas de Gerda.

En ese instante Anna llego, tenia su cabello recogido en dos trenzas, tenia un vestido blanco con verde, aunque el vestido era informal era realmente hermoso, ambas hermana se dirigieron al comedor donde esperaron su desayuno, y a Kristoff a quien habían invitado a desayunar, el había prometido permanecer en el castillo mientras Elsa se encontraba de viaje para cuidar de Anna, sirvieron el desayuno y poco después llego Kristoff.

Llegas tarde - dijo Anna cruzada de brazos mientras finjia enojo

Lo se, perdón pero tuve un ligero retraso - respondió Kristoff - buenos días majestad - saludo Kristoff a Elsa

Kristoff, dime Elsa - dijo la rubia platinada - no me gusta que me llamen majestad, además eres mi amigo, no necesitamos formalidades.

De acuerdo Elsa - dijo Kristoff

Elsa, querida hermana, ¿sabes que hoy luces mas hermosa de lo normal? - decia Anna con un tono de voz que solo indicaba algo "Anna quería algo"

¿Que pasa Anna? - pregunto Elsa esperando a que su hermana le pidiera un enorme favor o que le confesara alguna travesura que había hecho.

Nada, solamente pensaba que... Por favor no vayas, Elsa no quiero que te alejes de mi - insistió Anna a su hermana - te ruego que te quedes, podemos resolver ese asunto sin que tengas que viajar

Anna, ya lo hablamos, lo siento pero tengo que ir - dijo Elsa - a mi también me duele el separarme de ti, pero no tengo otra opción.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ahora se encontraban abordando el barco, Anna y Elsa se despedían, la pelirroja no quería soltar a su hermana pero sabia que debía hacerlo, al soltar Anna a Elsa, la reina se despidió de Olaf con un abrasó, también le dijo adiós a Sven y a Kristoff, antes de subir al barco.

Subió y nuevamente se despidio de ellos con la mano, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf hicieron lo mismo, así hasta que el barco despareció en el horizonte.

Elsa entro al camarote donde sus pertenencias se encontraban, la maleta se encontraba en la cama pero ella la quito de allí y la coloco en el suelo, Elsa se sentó en la cama "Sólo es un viaje, nada malo va a pasar" pensó Elsa buscando tranquilizarse "El viaje no sera largo" pensaba, y era verdad las islas del sur no estaban muy lejos, serian apenas un día y medio de viaje o si el viento les favorecía llegarían antes de lo previsto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pase por el frente de la habitación de Elsa como siempre, pero esta vez no decidí tocar la puerta y pase de lado, llegue a la habitación de mis padres y los abrase._

_Los veo en dos semanas - les dije feliz y ellos me correspondieron el abrasó._

¿Anna? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Kristoff al ver que Anna no había probado la cena que Gerda había preparado, Anna salio de sus pensamientos y agito su cabeza para consentrarse

Si - dijo Anna, aunque Kristoff no creyó esto, sabia que Anna estaba deprimida por la partida de su hermana

Anna, se que estas preocupada por Elsa, pero ella estará bien - dijo Kristoff tratando de alegrar a la princesa quien ahora se encontraba jugando con la comida.

Tu no lo entiendes Kristoff - dijo Anna bajando la mirada hacia su plato, con ayuda del tenedor movía la ensalada lentamente de un lado para otro.

Anna, puedes contarme lo que sea - comento Kristoff tomando una mano de la pelirroja - Tratare de ayudarte o apoyarte, pero no puedo entender si no me cuentas

Mis padres murieron mientras viajaban en barco, desde ese día Elsa y yo nos prometimos que jamas subiriamos a un barco - respondió Anna, Kristoff entendió que la princesa temía que Elsa corriera la misma suerte que sus padres, la pelirroja dejo los cubiertos al lado del plato y se puso de pie - no tengo apetito - y se retiro del comedor, el rubio se levanto rápidamente y la siguió.

Finalmente alcanzo a la princesa al final de un pasillo y la abrasó, la pelirroja lloraba amargamente en uno de los hombros del rubio, mientras que el la abrasaba y le susurraba "Todo estará bien"

Kristoff, si algo le pasa - decía Anna entre sollosos - Apenas la he recuperado y no quiero perderla, no quiero que se aparte de mi.

Elsa jamas se apartara de ti - le dijo Kristoff antes de besar la frente de Anna con ternura - y estoy seguro de que volverá sana y salva.

¿Y si no? - pregunto Anna con tristeza.

Eso no pasará, Anna, ella estará bien, además ¿Donde quedo la princesa tan positiva que conocí hace unos días? - pregunto Kristoff

Es que, tengo miedo - confeso la princesa.

No tienes de que temer Anna, además yo jamas te dejara sola - dijo Kristoff aun abrasando a la princesa quien correspondió el abrasó.

* * *

Anna fue a su habitación y se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama, recostó su cabeza en la sirve almohada y trataba de dormir, pero el no saber que estaba haciendo Elsa la mantenía preocupada.

"Tranquila Anna, ella estas bien, seguramente ella esta durmiendo, soñando con un mundo hecho de chocolate" pensaba Anna mientras trataba de calmarse y dejar de pensar en Elsa "Seria genial que ella tuviera poderes de chocolate" pensó Anna olvidándose por un minuto del viaje de Elsa.

Anna quedo profundamente dormida, ya que el cansancio la venció, y después de unos minutos de esto haber ocurrido, un rubio entro en silencio a la habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás y lentamente se acerco a la cama de la princesa quien ya estaba roncando, Kristoff sonrió levemente al verla dormir, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Te amo Anna - le susurro Kristoff aun sabiendo que la princesa no le escuchaba - desearía poder hacerte sonreír cuando mas lo necesitas - después de decir esto Kristoff se retiro de la habitación.

Buenas noches princesita - dijo volteando a ver a Anna acostada en su cama antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.

* * *

O

* * *

Elsa no podía dormir el constante movimiento de las olas que hacia que el barco se meciera de un lado para otro la mareaba, ellos se encontraba de pie en su camarote inhalando y exaltando lentamente para que los mareos desaparecieran y evitar vomitar.

"No falta mucho, calmate Elsa" - se repetía una y otra vez la rubia mientras respiraba agitadamente

Debía tratar de dormir - se dijo Elsa, cerro los ojos con fuerza y suspiro y se dirigio a la cama, al sentarse las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, y algo que odiaba Elsa era vomitar, la reina tomo aire con fuerza, y al cabo de unos minutos la molesta sensación desapareció.

_ - ¿Tienen que viajar?_

_- Confiamos en ti Elsa _

Ese recuerdo vino a la mente de Elsa y sólo empeoro las cosas, la marea parecía estar tranquila y no había señales de que habría alguna tormenta, pero la sabana se cubrió de escarcha, Elsa decidió ponerse los guantes que por suerte había decidido llevar.

Todo esta bien, cuando menos lo espere ya estaré en casa junto a Anna - se dijo Elsa, la reina se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas y cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Hemos llegado - se oían voces detrás de la puerta mientras golpeteaban la puerta del camarote

Al parecer habían llegado antes, Elsa se hizo un vestido de hielo, eso era mas rápido que vestirse con alguno de sus vestidos que ella traía y se hizo una simple coleta, salio del camarote y agradeció al hombre que le había avisado que habían llegado a su destino... Las islas del sur.

Elsa bajo del barco y suspiro con pesadez - No sera mucho tiempo - se repitió la reina.

Como habían llegado antes nadie esperaba por su llegada, pero esto le pareció mejor a Elsa quien sólo tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar por el pueblo para llegar al castillo, aunque en verdad no tenia prisa, después de todo allí solo estaba una persona que la creía una mentirosa, y su casi asesino, bueno a parte de otras personas que ella no conocía, según le había contado Anna, Hans tenia 12 hermanos mayores.

Solo espero que no sean iguales a Hans, no creo poder soportar a 13 Hans al mismo tiempo - pensó Elsa estaba fastidiada de pensar en Hans, ya era suficiente con saber que estarían bajo el mismo techo por una semana si es que la visita no se alargaba por algún motivo.

Elsa iba caminando por el pueblo perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un caballo la empujo haciendo que ella cayera al suelo de espaldas, el jinete del caballo se bajo de este para ver que había pasaron pero al percatarse de quien se trataba,

¿Que haces tu aquí? - pregunto Hans molesto, no deseaba ver a la reina de Arendelle, pero por lo menos la había golpeado con su caballo y eso habían sido gracioso para Hans.

Tenían que venir - respondió Elsa levantándose del suelo, el pelirrojo alzo una ceja confundido, no entendía la razón por la cual Elsa estaba allí.- tu hermano no creyó el que tu allás tratado de matarme y literalmente me amenazo para que yo viniese - explico molesta Elsa.

Bueno, eso explica el porque no me encerraron en una celda - comento Hans - ¿Neceditas ayuda? - pregunto Hans apuntando a la maleta que Elsa estaba cargando

La reina alzo una ceja confundida - no gracias - dijo fríamente Elsa - puedo sola.

De igual manera no iba a ayudarte - dijo Hans con arrogancia - y sepa majestad que mientras este usted aquí me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible.

Elsa se preocupo al escuchar estas palabras que salieron de los labios del pelirrojo - No te tengo miedo Hans, y si llegas a atreverte a hacerme daño te congelare - dijo Elsa molesta

Elsa, si tu me congelas solo causarás que mi hermano confirme lo que piensa de ti - dijo Hans victoriosamente - creerá que eres el monstruo que todos piensan que eres.

Elsa retrocedió un poco, miraba a Hans preocupada, mientras que el príncipe sabia que había ganado esta vez, tenia prácticamente a la reina de las nieves controlada, Elsa no podría hacerle daño mientras estuvieran en las islas del sur.

No tengo por que perder el tiemo contigo - dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba pero Hans la detuvo jalando su brazo - sueltame - ordeno Elsa

Aquí tu no das ordenes - dijo Hans - además ¿No te enseñaron que es de muy mala educación irse sin despedirse antes? - pregunto arrogantemente el príncipe Hans - esos modales no son dignos de una reina - El acortaba la distancia entre ambos mientras que ella trataba de soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo, el sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de la reina y esto lastimaba a Elsa.

Sueltame - repitió Elsa, Hans río al ver la desesperación en el rostro de la soberana al no conseguir liberarse, finalmente el la soltó y ella enseguida se frotó la muñeca a dolorida.

Permiteme llevarte al castillo - dijo Hans, Elsa negó con la cabeza rápidamente pero el la sujeto de la cintura y la subió a Sitron, su caballo, le dio su maleta y el subió al caballo, la cercanía que habían entre ellos incomodaba a Elsa, llegaron al castillo muy rápido, cosa que Elsa no quería, Hans bajo y ayudo a Elsa. a bajar.

Gracias - dijo Elsa de mala gana, después de todo no disfrutaba de la compañía del príncipe.

Por nada - dijo Hans, el eplirrojo dejo a Elsa sola mientras el iba a los establos a dejar a Sitron.

Elsa cerro los ojos y dio un gran respiro antes de entrar al castillo.

"Tu puedes Elsa" - se dijo mentalmente la rubia


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa entro al castillo y allí varios sirvientes que estaban llevando cosas de un lugar para otro la saludaron y ofrecieron ayudarla, pero ella no quería causar molestias a ninguno, se veían tan ocupados, pero uno de ellos insistió hasta que ella aceptó y la acompaño a una habitación de huéspedes, el cuarto estaba en el ultimo piso, así que Elsa tuvo que subir varios escalones y parecía ser de los más alejados del palacio.

Aquí es - dijo el sirviente - su majestad el Rey Héctor desea verla esta tarde

De acuerdo - dijo Elsa - no hay ningún problema

Si necesita algo solo tiene que pedirlo - dijo el sirviente

Muchas gracias, por el momento no necesito nada - dijo Elsa amablemente

Bueno, majestad me retiro - dijo el sirviente.

Elsa cerro la puerta y empezó a desempacar, coloco la ropa en el armario y los cajones, el cepillo lo coloco en el tocador y la maleta vacía la metió en el armario, después ella se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

"Pronto terminara" pensó Elsa pero algo no dejaba de cruzar por la cabeza de Elsa, en el desagradable encuentro que tuvo con Hans, el le dijo que le haría la vida imposible, ¿Lo decía enserio o sólo quería asustarla?, Elsa soltó un gran suspiro estaba asustada, nerviosa estaba sola en un lugar nuevo para ella, aquí nadie la ayudaría, en ese lugar todos la odiaban o la creían una mala persona, o eso ella creía.

Elsa pensó en que Anna debería estar preocupada por ella y lo correcto seria enviarle una carta diciéndole que llego sana y salva a las islas del sur, se decidió a escribir la carta que enviaría a su hermana pero al terminar de escribirla pensó en algo ¿Como iba a enviarla? Es decir allí no confiaban en ella y posiblemente creerían que se trataba de un malvado plan de la reina de las nieves y no la enviarían, tenia que pensar en algo, soltó un gran suspiro y se recostó en la cama.

Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos y Elsa empezaba a aburrirse, no hacia nada mas que estar recostada en la cama, pero salir le daba un poco de miedo, no quería encontrarse con nadie, mucho menos con Hans, en ese momento su estomago hizo un sonido, y fue entonces que recordó que no había desayunado, ella decidio tomar un poco de dinero o, suficiente para comprar algo para comer en el pueblo, ademas podria aprovechar el ir al pueblo para enviar la carta sin que nadie se enterase y con cuidado de no hacer ruido salio de la habitación y se escabulló hasta salir del castillo sin ser vista por alguien.

Sabes, parece que robaste algo cuando sales de esa manera de un castillo - comentó la voz de cierto pelirrojo al cual Elsa no deseaba ver.

Hola príncipe Hans - saludo Elsa ignorando el comentario de Hans, finjiendo amabilidad para cambiar de tema.

Elsa - dijo fríamente el pelirrojo - ¿iba a alguna parte? - Elsa sentía que ese día definitivamente ella tenia la peor suerte del mundo, ¿Acaso siempre tendría que encontrarse con Hans? El reino es muy grande como para que siempre que salga ella tenga que verlo, ¿Acaso el la estaba siguiendo o algo parecido? Es decir si quiere hacerle la vida imposible es lógico, si el desea vengarse seguramente la seguirá y al ver que envió una carta no dudara en decirle a su hermano esto y ella seria acusada de traición o algo por el estilo, dependiendo de que se invente Hans, lo que la reina iba a hacer a continuación no era exactamente la idea mas inteligente que ha tenido, ni siquiera entra en el "top 10 de mejores ideas que ha tenido", posiblemente una locura y seguro se arrepentiría, pero tal vez solo tal vez todo estaría bien.

Hans ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? - pregunto la rubia, el pelirrojo alzo una ceja extrañado, ¿Acaso na reina le iba a confiar un secreto? Hans no sabía que pensar ¿La reina se había golpeado la cabeza o esta mareada aun por el viaje en barco? Pero tal vez podría usar ese secreto en su contra si es que necesitaba amenazar a Elsa de alguna manera.

Si claro - respondió Hans, Elsa nuevamente pensó en que es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Era lo mejor?

Pues, lo que pasa es que necesito enviar una carta a Anna, seguramente esta preocupada por mi y quiero decirle que estoy bien, pero como saabras aquí no confían del todo en mi y no se si enviarían la carta - explico Elsa - así que pensé en ir a la oficina postal yo misma.

¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el príncipe acompañado de una neve risita ¿Tanto misterio por una carta? ¿Ese era el dichoso secreto?

Si ¿Que creías que era? - pregunto Elsa - además ¿Acaso crees que yo te confiaría un secreto?

Me acabas de confiar un secreto - dijo Hans - y no se, pensé que habías roto algo en el palacio e ibas al pueblo a reemplazarlo o algo parecido, no pensé que todo esto fuera por una estúpida carta, si deseas lo la puedo llevar

No gracias - dijo Elsa

¿Acaso no confias en mi Elsita? - pregunto Hans finjiendo sentirse ofendido

¿Deberia? - pregunto Elsa seriamente, ¿Confiar en el? ¿Que no recuerda lo que paso?

No, realmente no, pero ¿al menos sabes donde esta la oficina postal? - dijo Hans

No ¿me acompañas? - pregunto Elsa, Hans estaba confundido, ¿La reina de las nieves le preguntaba si el la acompañaba? Definitivamente Elsa esta mal de la cabeza.

Claro - dijo el pelirrojo dudoso, lo que sucedia no era "normal"

Elsa y Hans caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina postal y dejaron la carta para que fuera enviada a Arendelle, después salieron y Elsa sintió un dolor de estomago ya que estaba hambrienta, se llevo una de sus manos a su estomago, el pelirrojo seguía caminando pero noto la ausencia de la reina y volteo y allí vio a Elsa perdida en sus pensamientos mientas tenía una de sus manos en su estomago.

¿Tiene hambre? - pregunto Hans, la rubia solo asintió lentamente, no podía negar que tenia tanta hambre que comería lo que fuese en ese momento, Hans la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la jalo hasta que entraron a un pequeño restaurante (no se si existían en ese tiempo o como se llamaban en aquel tiempo pero he decidido ponerlo así) y se sentaron en una mesa.

Había un silencio incomodo, además de que no gozaban de la compañía del otro, lo que Elsa hacia por hambre, dejar que el príncipe la arrastrara hasta una mesa de un restaurante, Elsa bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar un sus manos como suele hacerlo Anna cuando esta nerviosa.

Finalmente el pelirrojo decidió romper el silencio - ¿Que le parece el reino? - pregunto no porque deseaba compartir una conversación con la rubia pero al igual que a la reina ese silencio empezaba a incomodarle

Es lindo - dijo Elsa fríamente, aunque en realidad las islas del sur eran muy bellas, ella extrañaba Arendelle y ¿Quien adora estar en un lugar bajo amenazas? Y por si fuera poco allí la creían una hechizera que no dudaría en congelar el reino al igual que lo hizo con Arendelle.

De pronto una joven mesera llego a preguntar que deseaban comer, Elsa no sabia que pedir jamas había estado allí, ni siquiera sabía que podía pedir, así que volteo a ver al pelirrojo que solo pidió dos platillos de la especialidad del día, después de eso hubo completo silencio, hasta que la mesera regreso con los platillos sólo hablaron para agradecer la comida, cuando terminaron de comer salieron del restaurante, claro que primero pagaron.

Elsa y Hans regresaron al castillo, y Elsa fue a su habitación mientras que Hans se fue a hacer cosas de Hans (no se me ocurrió nada), al llegar a su habitación Elsa solo guardo las monedas que aun le quedaban y empezó a buscar algo en que entretenerse, lo irónico es que ella estuvo trece años encerrada en su habitación y ahora que apenas había llegado no soportaba estar allí, le resultaba aburrido y estresante, se recostó en la cama ya que no tenia nada que hacer y se quedo dormida por el aburrimiento.

* * *

¿Donde esta la reina Elsa? - pregunto el rey de las islas del sur quien estaba molesto, detestaba la inpuntualidad y por lo que sabia la reina Elsa era una persona que siempre llegaba a tiempo, pero ahora no aparecía aun cuando habían acordado verse a esa hora.

¿Ya fueron a buscarla a su habitación? - pregunto Hans quien estaba en la habitación mientras leía un poco, algunos sirvientes se vieron unos a otros, no habían pensado en eso, cuando lo mas obvio del mundo es que la reina estaría en su habitación. - iré a buscarla - dijo el pelirrojo mientras cerrada el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejaba al lado.- ¿Cual es su habitación?

Esta junto a la suya alteza - dijo uno de los sirvientes, seguramente la rubia no sabia esto ya que de ser así hubiera pedido que la cambiaran de habitación, Hans subió las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación indicada por el sirviente toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, toco nuevamente y no hubo respuesta.

Elsa - le llamó - ¿Estas allí? Mi hermano esta furioso porque no bajaste a comer y ahora te esta esperando para hablar contigo - nuevamente no hubo respuesta, el pelirrojo giro la perilla de la puerta, la cual se abrió y lo que Hans penso en ese momento "Elsa debería poner seguro a la puerta alguien podría hacerle daño" aunque en ese pensamiento el también se incluía, se asomo a la habitación y vio a Elsa dormida en la cama.

Elsa - dijo Hans nuevamente, la rubia solo se acomodo en la cama aun dormida, el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama y empezó a agitar levemente a la reina para que despertarse, Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente pero al ver al príncipe junto a su cama se llevo un gran susto, pero Hans empezó a hablar antes de que la reina pudiera decir algo - te has quedado dormida y mi hermano esta furioso ya que no fuiste a comer y vas tarde a la reunión que habían acordado.

Elsa se levanto rápidamente, y acompañada del pelirrojo bajo nas escaleras hasta la biblioteca donde estaba el rey Héctor, toco la puerta lentamente esperando un regaño de parte del rey.

Adelante - dijo el rey, la rubia tomo aire y abrió la puerta nerviosa, al entrar el rey vio a Elsa con enojo, Elsa camino para adentrarse en la habitacion, Hans entro detrás de Elsa y cerro la puerta y regreso al lugar en donde el estaba antes de ir a buscar a Elsa con la excusa de retomar su lectura aunque el estaba ansioso por ver como su hermano regañaria a Elsa por su reciente comportamiento.

Reina Elsa, le agradecería que la próxima vez sea usted puntual - dijo el rey con mucho enojo, después de todo Elsa habían llegado desde muy temprano al castillo y no se había dignado a aparecer.

Lamento la demora, no volverá a ocurrir - se disculpó Elsa, ella jamas había sido inpuntual, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido a eso.

Eso espero - dijo el rey fríamente - por favor tome asiento - dijo el rey señalando un cómodo sillón que estaba en la habitacion, Elsa estaba nerviosa pero obedeció - tengo que admitir majestad que sus acciones me han desepcionado, sus padres eran unos reyes ejemplares y usted rompió todo trato comercial con el reino de Weselton, rompió una alianza de mas de 300 años - continuo el rey mirando a los ojos a Elsa - además acuso a mi hermano de cosas horribles solo para evitar que el se casara con su hermana - dijo el rey furioso.

Majestad, con el debido respeto, yo no hice tal cosa, su hermano el príncipe Hans... - decía Elsa pero fue interrumpida por el rey

Silencio - dijo el rey enojado - Hans me lo ha contado todo y su versión concuerda con lo que se rumorea en Weselton, es su palabra contra la varios reinos, ¿Por que debería creerle?

Por que digo la verdad - dijo Elsa - si tan solo me permitiera explicarle lo sucedido... - trato de decir Elsa pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

No me interesa escuchar sus mentiras, además ¿sabe usted que el castigo por brujería es la horca? - pregunto el rey, Elsa se alarmó por aquello, ¿planeaban asesinarla? Pero ella no era una bruja, solo nació con un don, ella no tenia la culpa

Majestad yo no miento - dijo Elsa - y no soy una bruja

Reina Elsa, es claro que usted practica la brujería ¿Acaso niega el tener poderes? ¿Acaso va a atreverse a negar que congelo su propio reino? - preguntó el rey furioso, Elsa sabia que no podria hacer cambiar de opinión al rey, ni siquiera la dejaba contar su versión de la historia.

No niego que lo hice, es solo que yo nací con ellos y no es mi culpa - dijo Elsa, el rey la vio con indiferencia, para el ella era una bruja mentirosa y seguramente ella trataba de manipularlo, mientras Elsa y el rey Héctor hablaban, Hans los veía mientras "leía" aunque el no podía evitar sonreír después de todo se había salido con la suya, ahora Elsa estaba siendo amenazada ¿Pero que planeaba su hermano con todo esto?

Perfecto es es todo lo que necesitó saber - continuo el rey - sus "poderes" son un peligro, y no creo que sea correcto que un monstruo como usted gobierne - Elsa se ofendió por aquel comentario, pero no evitaba sentirse aterrada - pero, yo puedo ayudarla, es obvio que muchas naciones no están de acuerdo con que usted sea reina, es peligroso, una bruja no debería tener tanto poder - decía el rey, pero Elsa seguía sin entender a que venia todo esto, además ¿Ayudarla? Lo único que ha hecho es amenazarla.

No entiendo que es lo que se propone majestad - dijo Elsa, la rubia agradecía el hecho de que controlaba sus poderes perfectamente de no ser así ya hubiera congelado todo el castillo, seguramente el rey esperaba que eso sucediese para confirmar sus sospechas y Elsa no iba a permitir tal cosa.

Pues, entienda que mi deber como rey es hacer que las leyes sean respetadas y ¿como puedo hacerlo si yo mismo no las respeto? - dijo el rey - lo correcto seria encerrarla por brujería y llevarla a la horca, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que la princesa Anna rompa los tratos comerciales entre las islas del sur y Arendelle, después de todo necesitamos que el comercio entre ambos reinos continúe - decía el rey - así que he pensado en algo mejor, sera cuestión de tiempo para que Weselton convesca a algunos reinos de atacar Arendelle, estoy seguro que usted haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener a salvo a su hermana o si es que lo que usted dice es verdad, también querrá proteger su reino - continuo el rey pero Elsa aun no entendía que se proponía el rey, Hans escuchaba atentamente ciertamente tenían bajo su poder a la reina Elsa lo cual de cierta forma alegraba al pelirrojo - le propongo un trato a cambio de evitar que Weselton invada Arendelle y de salvarla de la horca, debe haber una alianza entre Las islas del sur y Arendelle, pensaba en que usted acepte que su hermana y Hans se casen.

No, jamas permitiría que eso pasara - dijo Elsa - además Anna ya esta comprometida - mintió Elsa puesto que su hermana y Kristoff solo eran novios por el momento.

De acuerdo, tendrás que decirle a tu hermana que rechazas a su prometido y se case con Hans - dijo el rey

Debe haber otra solucion, no quiero que mi hermana sufra, le rompería el corazón - insistio Elsa - rey Héctor yo no le he hecho nada a usted para que yo merezca que me amenaze.

Bien, si así quieres las cosas ¿Que opinas de que Hans y tu se casaran? No solo se lograría la alianza que el reino necesita, además Hans cumpliría su sueño de ser rey - dijo el rey, esto sorprendio a Hans, su hermano jamas le había prestado atención a el y ahora lo ayudaba a convertirse en rey.

Pero... - decía Elsa

Pero nada - dijo el rey enojado - estas acabada Elsa, no tienes alternativa, permanecerás en el castillo hasta que aceptes el compromiso, no podrás salir del castillo en ninguna ocasión y te prohíbo que envíes correspondencian- dijo el rey

¿Planea tenerme aquí como una prisionera? - pregunto Elsa

Majestad no lo mire de esa manera, vealo como unas vacasiones, en vez de molestarse debería agradecerme el hacho de que yo decidiera no asesinarla - dijo el rey - y mas le vale no intentar nada, al primer intento de escape lo lamentará ¿entendido?

Entendido - dijo Elsa, sabia que no ganaría,

Retirate - ordenó el rey, Elsa salio de la habitación y fue a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con seguro y se acostó en la cama, apretó una almohada contra su rostro y lloro amargamente.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Como todo mundo sabe... Frozen no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney yo solo soy una adolescente con mucho tiempo libre que se divierte escribiendo este fanfiction :D **

**Atencion: Obra registrada en safecreative**

Elsa aun lloraba, "No debo de haber venido, debí de hacerte caso Anna" pensó Elsa mientras aun lloraba, ahora estaba encerrada nuevamente, el rey Héctor era posiblemente la peor persona que Elsa conocía, y pensar que ella creía que Hans era la persona mas malvada.

"Deberías salir mas Elsa, todo el día estas trabajando tal vez un paseo o un viaje te vendría bien" esas palabras sonaron en su mente, esas palabras que Anna hacia ya tiempo le había dicho, había salido de Arendelle y termino amenazada y encerrada, después de esto era bastante probable que la reina no volviera a salir de su amado reino.

Ahora ¿Que podia hacer?, era cuestion de tiempo para que se enteraran que su hermana no estaba comprometida y ella no podia advertirle nada ya que le habian prohibido enviar correspondencia, pero seguramente si pasaba mas d semanas, Anna sabria que algo malo pasaba y viajaria hasta las islas del sur a buscar a su hermana, lo cual podria ser peligroso para la princesa, lo que menos queria Elsa era que algo malo le pasara a Anna, pero ¿Que hacer? no tenia muchas opciones, escapar no era una opcion sin duda, si lo hacia seguramente el rey cumpliria con sus amenazas y seguro no podria poner ni un pie fuera del reino, engañar al rey resultaria peligroso hasta quizas imposible o ambas, pero aceptar no solo era peligroso ya que no se fiaba de Hans, de hacho ahora no confiaba en nadie perteneciente a la familia real de las islas del sur, en fin si llegase a aceptar ¿Que pasaria despues? nadie le aseguraba que la dejarian en paz, Arendelle sufriria sin dudas, ademas de vivir con Hans seria una tortura segun pensaba Elsa, tenia que pensar en un plan inteligente y que funcionase, sobre todo tenia que hacerlo rapido.

Un golpeteo a la puerta hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie pero quien fuera que tocara la puerta lo hacia cada vez con mas fuerza - "Si continua asi derribara la puerta" - penso Elsa, la rubia se puso de pie y seco sus lagrimas y se dirigio a abrir la puerta.

¿Que quieres Hans? - pregunto Elsa molesta ¿y como no estarlo? es decir para empezar tiene que estar bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que trato de asesinarla y como si fuera poco ademas el rey literalmente la amenazo con asesinarla y el no dijo nada, no es que Elsa esperaba que Hans la defendiera pero por lo menos le hubiera gustado que dijera algo, no solo estar de chismoso mientras "leia"

Elsa en primer lugar yo no tenia idea de lo que planeaba mi hermano, enserio jamas pense que iba a decir eso - dijo Hans algo nervioso, quizas por el tono de voz que utilizo Elsa, el pelirrojo estaba pensando en que mas decir - y segundo ¿Cuando es la boda? - pregunto en tono de burla, esto enfurecio a Elsa quien deseaba congelarlo en ese instante, como se lo prometio a Anna, pero si lo hacia las consecuencias podrian ser terribles, la reina rodo los ojos y se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el evito que esto sucediera con ayuda de su pie.

Solo bromeaba Elsita no tienes porque molestarte - dijo Hans

creeme tengo muchas razones por las cuales molestarme - dijo Elsa enojada - ¿A que viniste? no estoy de humor y si quieres "hacerme la vida imposible" como me dijiste cuando llegue, no creo que puedas hacer algo para empeorar mi vida - Elsa dijo esto con mas tristeza que enojo, apenas su vida parecia mejorar todo se venia abajo, cuando consiguio su libertad la encierran de nuevo, cuando al fin podia estar junto a Anna, la alejan de ella.

¿Es una apuesta? - pregunto Hans de una manera arrogante, Elsa solo rodo los ojos ¿Acaso el nunca se cansaba de molestarla? bueno ya era demasiada belleza el que esa mañana no se hubieran tratado de matar el uno al otro, pero ¿Por que justo ahora viene a molestarla?

No - dijo Elsa firmemente - Hans le pido que me deje tranquila por lo menos por lo que resta del dia - pidio Elsa casi suplicando, sabia que Hans era capaz de cualquier cosa asi que preferia arrodillarse y suplicarle que soportarlo, si el continuaba haciendola enojar ella estallaria y lo congelaria, cosa que no queria aunque le hubiera prometido a Anna que lo haria en caso de que Hans le hiciera daño o algo, pero todo cambio despues de la amenaza...

_"¿Sabia usted que el castigo por brujeria es la horca?" _Esas palabras resonaban en su mente, el tan solo pensar que eso llegase a pasar le daba escalofrios.

De acuerdo, la dejare de molestar por lo que resta del dia - dijo Hans, el que aceptase tan rapido sorprendio a Elsa, seguramente el pelirrojo se traia algo entre manos pero Elsa no estaba de humor como para averiguar eso, preferia no darle importancia y librarse de Hans por unas horas - por cierto no falte a la cena, eso podria empeorar las cosas

No pienso faltar - dijo Elsa, es decir ya falto a la comida y llego tarde a hablar con el rey y las cosas no terminaron para nada bien, era obvio que no se arriesgaria a que empeorasen las cosas.

* * *

A la hora de la cena todos bajaron al comedor que en realidad era gigante, la mesa era enorme se podria decir que alli podia comer un ejercito, pero Elsa ya debia de haber pensado en algo asi, es decir eran 13 hermanos, Elsa no se esforzo en como lucir, para ella eso era una prisión, solo llevaba un vestido como los que solia usar siempre, falda azul, busa negra y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda y su cabello lo recogio en una coleta que adorno con un liston.

En el comedor solo estaban 5 de los 12 hermanos mayores de Hans, segun Hans le habia contado algunos de sus hermanos se encontraban de viaje mientras que otros ya estaban casados, en la mesa se encontraba el rey Hector, su esposa la reina Victoria y su hijo el principe Victor, tambien estaban los hermanos trillizos de Hans,:Erick, Thomas y Roland, y su hermano Fernand y su familia, la princesa Fabiola y su hija Brigitte, Elsa no se sentia comoda en ese lugar por lo que decidio sentarse al lado de Hans, aunque el no le agradara era mil veces mejor que estar cerca del rey Hector y en cuanto a los demas hermanos, Elsa no los conocia y temia que fueran igual o mil veces peor que Hector.

Elsa se sento y se quedo observando su alrededor y noto que de los presentes Hans era el unico pelirrojo de los hermanos, los otros tenian el cabello obscuro entre csfe y negro, por lo que pudo notar todos tenian los ojos verdes, pero eso no era de importancia.

Hans empezo a comer pero noto que a su comid ale faltaba un poco de sal asi que busco el salero con la vista y noto que estaba cerca de Roland - Roland ¿Podrias pasarme la sal? - pregunto amablemente Hans, pero Roland no hizo nada mas de hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado, asi que Hans repitio lo mismo esta vez con un tono de voz mas alto.

¿Escucharon algo? - pregunto Roland a los otros dos trillizos que negaron con la cabeza, Hans rodo los ojos

Pense que ya eran mas maduros y dejarian de hacer ese tonto juego - dijo Hans, Elsa lo volteo a ver confundida ¿Acaso eso era un juego?

Creo que es una mosca o un insecto - dijo Thomas ignorando el comentario de Hans, Elsa bajo la mirada y volteo a ver a Roland

Principe Roland ¿Podria pasarme el salero? - pregunto Elsa amablemente

Claro que si reina Elsa - dijo Roland y le entrego a Elsa el salero, Elsa al recibirlo se lo entrego a Hans.

aqui tienes - dijo Elsa amablemente, no es que le agradara Hans pero ese "juego" de ignorar a Hans le parecia algo estupido y molesto.

gracias - dijo Hans confundido pero valoraba mucho el que Elsa se hubiese molestado en hacer algo por el, aunque pedir la sal no era la gran cosa.

Tras terminar de comer los hermanos de Hans empezaron a retirarse, solo quedaban Elsa, Hans y Hector, Elsa se dispuso a abandonar el comedor pero el rey la detuvo.

¿A donde cree que va? - pregunto el rey molesto.

Elsa no respondio simplemente volvio a sentarse y volteo a ver al rey

Vaya, la felicito por su puntualidad reina Elsa - dijo el rey Hector con sarcasmo, Elsa empezo a jugar con sus manos debajo de la mesa ya que estaba asustada y nerviosa - ¿Ya ha pensado en lo que hablamos esta tarde?

No - dijo Elsa cabizbaja, la respuesta de la reina no pareció ser de agrado para el rey Héctor, se notaba que no era una persona paciente.

Reina Elsa, no veo el porque no acepta de iuna vez por todas, después de todo no tiene alguna otra opcion - empezó a decir el rey

_No lo congeles Elsa, no lo congeles, aunque lo odies no es correcto congelar a las personas_ - pensaba Elsa mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

Bueno, continuando con otro tema, Hans ¿Sabes que pasara en una semana? - preguntó seriamente Héctor, ahora Hans parecía confundido ¿Que rayos pasara en una semana? Tras mucho pensar el pelirrojo respondió.

¿Es el día de gracias? - dijo Hans dudoso, no recordaba alguna celebración en especial que estaría próxima a celebrarse.

No, Christian cumple años - dijo Héctor molesto ¿Acaso ese hombre se enfurecía por cualquier cosa? - ¿Como es posible que olvides el cumpleaños de tu propio hermano? - pregunto Héctor, pero era comprensible es decir ¿memorizar 12 cumpleaños? Es normal que se olvide de algunos.

Simplemente lo olvide - dijo Hans - no es el fin del mundo, pero en fin ¿A que viene todo esto? - pregunto el pelirrojo, puesto su hermano jamas había actuado así por algún cumpleaños

Se realizara un baile en honor a su cumpleaños, vendrán todos los hermanos - decía Héctor, Hans y Elsa se miraban uno al otro confundidos ¿Que tramaba Héctor? - además que varias personas de todos los reinos asistirán - ambos seguían sin entender por que ese baile era importante - allí ustedes dos anunciaran su compromiso ¿entendido? - dijo el rey en un tono de voz severo.

¿Que? - preguntó Elsa confundida, ¿Que le ocurría a ese hombre?

Como escucho majestad, usted no tiene otra opción por lo tanto no necesita pensar - dijo el rey seriamente - y espero que en el baile simulen ser una feliz pareja y no se... Bailen un poco.

Lamento decirle que yo no se bailar - dijo Elsa algo molesta por razones obvias.

Pues tendrá que aprender - dijo el rey molestándose mas por el tono de voz que utilizo Elsa - y ahora pueden retirarse.

Hans y Elsa salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, que estaban una junto a la otra, Elsa estaba cabizbaja, mientras que Hans de vez en cuanto volteaba a verla, aunque Elsa no fuera su persona favorita en el mundo sabia que lo que estaba pasando ella no se lo merecía, ¿Acaso sentía culpa?

Elsa, se que no quieres ir al baile y yo no te obligare a bailar si no quieres - dijo Hans en un tono amable

No es eso - dijo Elsa, Hans volteo a verla y alzo una ceja confundido, así que Elsa suspiro con pesades y volteo a verlo - ¿No te ha pasado que tan solo desearías que te tragara la tierra?

Si, creeme que si - dijo Hans en un murmullo que Elsa apenas y logro escuchar - Hay veces que solo desearia no existir - dijo Hans ahora un poco mas fuerte.

Igual yo - dijo Elsa con una debí sonrisa, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, Hans la tomo de la muñeca, Elsa volteo a verlo a los ojos

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pregunto Hans

Claro que si - dijo Elsa la verdad le daba igual, ese día no podía ser peor.

¿Quieres faltar conmigo al baile? - pregunto Hans sonriendo

¿Que? - pregunto Elsa confundida ¿habia escuchado bien?

¿Quieres faltar conmigo al baile? - repitió el pelirrojo - sinceramente ese baile no sera la gran cosa y prefiero no ir ¿Que dices?

Claro - dijo Elsa confundida - Pero si tu hermano decide asesinarme quedara en tu conciencia - bromeo la rubia

Descuida de Héctor yo me encargo - dijo Hans


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola disculpen por la tardanza y por no haber actualizado mis otros fics, pero digamos que esta cuenta y la de wattpad la tengo a escondidas y no quiero que me descubran **

**un aviso: Me estan empezando a llegar ideas para seguir el otro fic Helsa que tengo, asi que en unos dias pienso seguirlo.**

**Y sobre el fic "La princesa" no lo abandonare se que van como 2 dias que no actualizo pero ultimamente el dia se me va volando y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya son las 8 de la noche y no me gusta desvelarme.**

Habían pasado algunos dias ya, en Arendelle, la princesa Anna no la estaba pasando bien, sentia que si debia escribir alguna otra cosa se le caeria la mano, estaba harta de ese trabajo.

"Solo seran unas semanas Anna" pensaba ella con el fin de no enloquecer "Elsa volvera pronto y no tendras que volver a escribir algo en mucho tiempo" la pelirroja trataba de darse animos, pero era dificil, su hermana mayor no estaba, el trabajo como regente era demasiada carga para ella, apenas y pasaba tiempo con Kristoff y sus amigos

No se como Elsa lo hacia ver tan sencillo - comento Anna para si misma - este trabajo es horrible - un pensamiento paso por la mente de Anna y penso "¿Como por que Hans queria ser rey?", es decir soportar a los ministros en las juntas, leer correspondencia inutil, responder la correspondencia inutil, leer otras cosas, etcetera.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, la princesa rogaba porque no fuera Kai con mas correspondencia, Anna suspiro y se preparaba psicologicamente para recibir mas deberes reales que tendria que realizar.

adelante - dijo Anna "Que no sea Kai, que no sea kai" se repetia la pelirroja en su mente.

Buenos dias Anna - saludo Kristoff, en ese momento Anna solto un suspiro con alivio

Hola Kristoff - dijo Anna sonriente

Kai me dijo que te entregara esta carta - dijo Kristoff acercando un sobre blanco hacia Anna, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Por favor no mas cartas - dijo Anna - ¿Por que no finjimos que esa carta nunca llego?

Anna podria ser importante - dijo Kristoff - ademas viene desde las islas del sur, podria ser de Elsa - dijo el rubio, en ese momento Anna se puso de pie y sonrio, tomo la carta y la abrio rapidamente.

_Querida Anna:_

_Hola hermanita, espero y estes bien y todo en casa este en orden. _

_Yo me encuentro bien, no te preocupes el viaje no fue tan malo, aunque sigo odiando los barcos, acabo de llegar al castillo y decidi escribirte para que te tranquilizaras, por ahora todo esta bien, el reino es muy lindo pero extraño Arendelle, pero tranquila solo sera una semana y estare de regreso a casa; por si te lo preguntas no he congelado a Hans, todo esta bien por el momento._

_Anna te extraño mucho, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, te amndo muchos abrasos, saluda de mi parte a Kristoff, Olaf y Sven._

_Por cierto si necesitas ayuda con algo mientras no estoy, estoy segura de que Kai estaria encantado de ayudarte, solo no quemes el reino mientras no estoy._

_te quiere tu hermana Elsa_

Anna termino de leer la carta y se alegro de que su hermana habia llegado bien a las islas del sur, pero aun asi no podia evitar preocuparse por ella, ¿Quien lo estaria sabiendo que su hermana esta en el mismo lugar que el hombre que trato de asesinarla? - Elsa te envia saludos - dijo Anna finalmente, Kristoff sonrio tiernamente.

Anna, ella estara bien - dijo Kristoff, sabia perfectamente que la princesa estaba preocupada por su hermana

Se que estara bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo le va a pasar, ¿y si le hacen algo? Kristoff, me gustaria estar con ella para protegerla - decia Anna tristemente - se que ella se puede defender perfectamente, pero aun asi...

Anna, no te preocupes ella estara bien - dijo Kristoff

Eso espero - dijo Anna en un suspiro - no quiero que nada malo le pase.

* * *

Faltaban dos dias para el dichoso baile en honor al cumpleaños del principe Christian de las islas del sur, ahora en el castillo estaban casi todos los hermanos, solo faltaban 3 de los hermanos, Christian, Nicolas y Henry.

Ese dia despues de desayunar, Hans fue a buscar a Elsa, tenian que ingeniarselas para pensar en como engañar a Hector para no asistir al baile, estaban en la habitacion de la albina pensando en algun plan, a Elsa le habia sorprendido el hecho de que esos dias Hans y ella no se habian tratado de matar el uno al otro, de hecho despues de que Hector encerro a Elsa en el castillo, algo cambio en la actitud del pelirrojo y esto la reina la dejaba confundida.

¿Que podriamos hacer para faltar a ese baile? - pregunto Elsa algo preocupada, ni siquiera sabia si debia confiar en la idea de Hans de faltar al baile engañando al rey - dudo que tu hermano nos permita no asistir.

Pues, arruinar los preparativos no es una opcion, si hacemos eso podemos considerarnos muertos - dijo Hans tratando de pensar en algo que les prohibiera llegar al baile - la verdad no tengo idea, engañar a Hector no es algo... sencillo pero tampoco es imposible, solo debemos pensar en algo

La reina pensaba pero nada por su mente se cruzaba, solo una pregunta tenia en mente - Hans ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - el pelirrojo solo asintio - ¿Porque no quieres ir al baile? - pregunto la rubia ya que no lograba entender el porque el principe queria faltar a la fiesta de su hermano.

Pues, no quiero que me vean contigo - mintio el pelirrojo, Elsa al principio se ofendio un poco, pero luego tras poco pensar termino por no creer lo que habia respondido el principe, y alzo una ceja, Hans entendio que ella no se habia creido tal explicasion - de acuerdo, solo no quiero ver a mis hermanos, en especial a Christian, el y yo no nos agradamos, pero no quiero hablar de eso - explico Hans mientras que Elsa ponia mucha atencion en lo que el decia. - bueno, continuemos pensando en algun plan - dijo Hans cambiando de tema.

Pues... no se si sea buena idea pero a Anna le funcionaba de pequeña cuando no queria realizar sus lecciones de princesa - dijo Elsa - es una idea algo infantil, pero es lo unico que se me viene a la mente - decia dudosa Elsa, temia que pensara que era una tonta o algo por el estilo por proponer ese plan, pero Hans solo la miraba atento indicandole que continuara - ¿y si finjo estar enferma? - propuso finalmente la reina de las nieves.

Podria funcionar - dijo Hans - solo tenemos que pensar en una enfermedad... ¿Que tal gripe? - sugirio Hans, Elsa al escuchar su propuesta alzo una ceja, - ¿Que? - pregunto confundido Hans no entendia el porque de la reaccion de Elsa - Es una idea bastante buena - comento Hans defendiendo su idea.

Si, pero no creo que tu hermano crea eso, es decir... tengo poderes de hielo y el frio no me afecta - dijo Elsa, Hans entendio entonces que su idea no serviria, Hector lo descubriria tarde o temprano.

¿Dolor de estomago? - pregunto Hans, Elsa asintio rapidamente, era una idea creible.

* * *

El dia del baile habia llegado, por lo tanto el plan de Elsa y Hans se habia puesto en marcha, la rubia se quedo en cama esa mañana y el pelirrojo bajo al comedor donde sus 12 hermanos y sus respectivas familias estaban esperandolo a Elsa y a el, Hector noto la ausencia de Elsa y se molesto.

¿Donde esta Elsa? - pregunto Hector molesto

Esta enferma - respondio Hans - me dijo que le dolia el estomago y creo que vomito un poco apenas desperto - el pelirrojo rogaba por que su hermano se creyera esa mentira, Hector parecio creerlo, pero eso si, estaba enojado, la reina se enfermaba justo el dia del baile.

¿Crees que pueda asistir al baile? - pregunto Hector seriamente

Lo dudo - dijo Hans - pero por lo menos no tendre que soportarla, ademas de que es pesima bailarina - dijo Hans recordando como hace unos dias habian practicado el baile, claro que practicaron porque Hector los obligo.

No te libraras tan facil de ella Hans - dijo Hector - estaras a cargo de ella durante el baile, ya vere yo que decirle a los invitados - Hans asintio finjiendo enojo por la orden de su hermano, pero por dentro estaba feliz, el pelirrojo fue entonces a sentarse al final de la mesa.

¿No planeas felicitar a tu hermano? - pregunto Christian con la finalidad de hacer enojar a Hans.

Feliz cumpleaños Christian - dijo Hans con una sonrisa forzada que se notaba a kilometros que era finjida.

Vamos pelos de zanahoria no seas asi - dijo Nicolas quien estaba sentado junto a Hans - es el cumpleaños de tu hermano no tienes porque tratarlo así - su hermano decía esto con fin de molestar a Hans, como siempre, y lo de "pelos de zanahoria" se debe a que el es el único pelirrojo de los hermanos, lo cual lejos de hacerlo "especial" lo hacia un bicho raro en su familia.

* * *

Había atardecido ya, y con esto los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Elsa y Hans se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia, ella estaba en cama finjiendo estar enferma, antes de que na fiesta iniciara el rey Héctor había ido a ver a Elsa para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un truco, pero todoarecia ser real.

Desde la habitación de Elsa se podían escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la fiesta.

¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Hans

¿A donde? - preguntó Elsa, no estaba en sus planes salir

Es una sorpresa - dijo Hans sonriente, a Elsa no confiaba del todo en Hans, pero aun así acepto, ambos salieron sigilosamente de la habitación y Hans condujo a Elsa hasta el jardín.

Wow, es muy lindo - dijo Elsa Sonriendo.

Lo se - dijo Hans

Ambos empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se les venia a la mente, se hacían preguntas el uno al otro.

Bien, es tu turno - dijo Hans - preguntame cualquier cosa

No se... - decia Elsa mientras pensaba - ya se, solo prometeme Responder la verdad - dijo Elsa, Hans asintió - bueno, tengo una duda ¿Por que me salvaste? - preguntó Elsa, Hans estaba confundido.

¿Cuando? - pregunto Hans

Cuando estaba en el castillo de hielo, ese soldado de Weselton me iba a matar pero tu desviaste la flecha ¿Por que lo hiciste? - pregunto Elsa

Bueno, la verdad no lo se, estaba en shock supongo - dijo Hans - aunque no entiendo porque lo hice, es decir si hubiera dejado que ese soldado la matara mi vida seria muy distinta ahora, me hubiera casado con Anna, seria rey, bueno ya sabes... - decia Hans - la verdad jamas me había puesto a pensar el porque la salve. - respondió Hans - bueno, mi turno... ¿Por que ignorabas a Anna? Según ella me contó un día simplemente la rechazaste.

Elsa soltó un suspiro - Es una larga historia, cuando eramos niñas estábamos jugando con mis poderes, pero tropeze y para evitar que Anna cayera y se lastimara trate de crear un montículo de nieve, pero le congele la cabeza, después de eso Anna sobrevivió pero olvido que yo tenia poderes y desde entonces cerraron las puertas hasta que yo aprendiera a controlar mis poderes - dijo Elsa con algo de tristeza, recordar aquel accidente no le gustaba pues la entristecía demasiado - y me aleje de ella - concluyó la reina - bueno, es mi turno... ¿Por que no me haces la vida imposible como me dijiste cuando llegue? - pregunto Elsa.

No lo he hecho porque de eso ya se encargo mi hermano - dijo Hans - y se que mis hermanos pueden llegar a ser unos idiotas y en ocasiones malvados y crueles - decía el pelirrojo - creeme ya había pensado en miles de formas de molestarte y "hacerte la vida imposible" pero cuando vi como te afecto el que mi hermano te amenazara y todo eso, de cierta forma recordé mi infancia, y se que te sientes sola y vulnerable, tan solo necesitas a alguien que te ayude y todo eso - continuaba el pelirrojo buscando las palabras para describir lo que pensaba - además como dijiste "ya nada puede empeorar tu vida" - esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de burla - ok, bueno no se como vayas a tomar la pregunta pero ¿Que se siente tener el cariño de tus padres? - pregunto Hans, ella no se esperaba una pregunta así, nadie nunca le había preguntado eso ¿Que podría responder?

Pues... No lo se, es difícil de explicar, solo se que es lindo - dijo Elsa - ¿Por que la pregunta? . preguntó la rubia confundida

Pues jamas tuve el cariño de mis padres - dijo Hans - seguro has notado que soy el único pelirrojo de la familia, sinceramente no se porque tengo este color de cabello - comento Hans - en fin, cuando nací mis padres empezaron a discutir, según Christian yo soy el culpable de que se separaran, mi padre no me consideraba su hijo y mi madre jamas me quiso - dijo Hans

Tal vez ella si te quería, solamente no sabia como demostrartelo - dijo Elsa tratando de hacer sentir mejor Hans, seguramente no era lindo sentir que tus padres te odiaban

Estoy completamente seguro de que no me quería, ella misma me lo dijo - dijo Hans - recuerdo que un día me dijo "Oh Hans si tan solo hubiera alguien aquí que te quisiera" - dijo el pelirrojo "y pensar que yo use esa frase con Anna" pensó Hans - Y tuve una infancia difícil, mi hermanos me odian como seguramente habrás notado, los trillizos son los peores, hace unos años finjieron que yo era invisible por 2 años - contó Hans - como ya te dije mis padres jamas me quisieron y solo tengo a mi caballo Sitron, el es mi mejor amigo

"Me recuerda a Kristoff y Sven" pensaba Elsa "Como los extraño"

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Hans al ver que Elsa se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Si, es solo que recordé algo - dijo Elsa - pero no te preocupes.

¿Extrañas a Anna? - pregunto Hans

Si, ella debe estar preocupada y no puedo enviarle ni un sola carta - dijo Elsa - me preocupa que tu hermano me tenga aquí encerrada por mucho tiempo - dijo la reina triste, le habían dicho a su hermana que solo estaría fuera por una semana, la cual ya había pasado - le dije que volvería pronto y no lo he hecho

Tengo una idea - dijo Hans - tu no puedes salir pero yo si, ¿Que opinas si tu le escribes a t hermana y mañana voy a na oficina postal? - se ofreció Hans

Gracias Hans - dijo Elsa quien sonrió y abrasó a Hans estaba feliz y agradecida con el príncipe.

No es nada - dijo Hans

De pronto alguien se aclaro la garganta y llamo la atención de los dos - ¿Que no se sentía enferma majestad? - pregunto una voz femenina


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras que en el patio Hans y Elsa se ocultaban de Hector, en el salon de baile la fiesta seguia como cualquier otro baile, todos bailaban alegremente, bueno casi todos ya que el rey Hector estaba demasiado malhumorado, justo ese dia se le ocurre a Elsa enfermarse, si por el hubiera sido la hubiera obligado a bajar a la fiesta aun asi estubiera muriendo de dolor de estomago.

Querido tienes que calmarte - dijo Victoria - No hay necesidad de estar enojado.

Victoria, es solo que no puedo creer que jsuto este dia esa bruja de las nieves se enferme - dijo Hector.

No es culpa suya Hector - dijo la reina - ademas, dijiste que tenias todo bajo control y la reina Elsa no podria hacer nada pare evitar que la olbiges a casarse con tu hermano.

Si, pero... - decia Hector, pero en ese momento se acerco el duque de Weselton.

Majestades - dijo el duque haciendo una reverencia. - me alegra volver a verlos

Igualmente excelencia - dijo el rey

Bueno, yo dejare que hablen - dijo Victoria - mientras yo ire a saludar a los invitados.

Cuando la reina se alejo, el rey y el duque se alejaron un poco de la fiesta y empezaron a hablar.

* * *

¿Que no se sentia enferma majestad? - pregunto una de las cocineras de palacio, Elsa y Hans se sentian asustados,

Dorothy, no digas nada de esto a nadie - dijo Hans - mucho menos a Hector.

¿Por que no habria de hacerlo? - pregunto la cocinera - despues de todo ustedes saben como es el rey

Si lo se - dijo Hans - pero por favor no le digas a nadie.

Alteza, entienda que puedo perder mi trabajo - dijo Dorothy - disculpen pero no puedo guardar su secreto y ahora mismo iré a decírselo al rey.

No, Dorothy, por favor - dijo Hans - haré lo que quieras pero por favor no se lo digas a Héctor.

¿Lo que sea? - pregunto Dorothy

Lo que sea - dijo Hans

Déjeme pensarlo... - dijo la cocinera - no - respondió Dorotjy antes de salir corriendo rumbo al salón de baile.

Estamos en problemas - dijo Hans - tenemos que llegar a tu habitación rápido.- Hans y Elsa se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación de Elsa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Dorothy seguía caminando en direccion al salón de baile, aunque no quería que Hans tuviese problemas con su hermano era su deber decirle al rey lo quue había sucedido.

Al llegar vio al rey Héctor conversando con el duque de Weselton, la cocinera se acerco lentamente hasta donde ellos estaban.

Majestad - dijo la chica.

¿No ve que estoy ocupado? - preguntó el malhumorado rey

Si, pero hay algo que debe saber - dijo Dorothy

¿y que es tan importante como para interrumpirme - dijo el rey

Dorothy lo pensó una ultima vez, ¿Le diría la verdad? Era bien sabido por los empleados del palacio que el rey Héctor era demasiado malhumorado y cuando se enojaba algo salia mal para alguien, la cocinera no quería causarles sufrimiento al príncipe Hans y a la reina Elsa, pero ¿que debía hacer?

No tengo mucho tiempo - dijo molesto el rey - sera mejor que me digas para que viniste hasta acá.

Pues - dijo la muchacha - yo...

* * *

Ocultate - dijo Hans mientras guiaba a Elsa hasta la habitación, tenían que tener cuidado de que nadie los viera esta vez, tal vez podrían engañar a Héctor o morir en el intento pero si alguien los descubria estaban perdidos.

¿Crees que ella se lo diga a tu hermano? - preguntó Elsa

Si - respondió Hans - Dorothy siempre quiere hacer lo correcto, y tal vez piensa que engañar a mi hermano haciéndole creer que tu e estas enferma no es precisamente correcto.

¿Y que hacemos? - preguntó Elsa - yo no quiero que tu te metas en problemas por mi culpa

creó que yo tengo la culpa de todo - dijo Hans.- yo fui quien le mintió a Héctor acerca de lo que paso en Arendelle.

De hecho fue el duque de Weselton - dijo Elsa

Pero yo también te hize quedar como la mala - dijo Hans - y ahora tu estas en problemas.

Ambos continuaron su camino con cuidado de no ser vistos o hacer algún ruido, ambos consiguieron llegar a la habitación sin que nadie los viera, al llegar Elsa se apresuro a recostarse en la cama para finjir que aún seguía enferma y Hans solo finjio estar allí sentado "cuidando" de ella.

* * *

¿Tu qué? - pregunto el rey Héctor

Yo... - dijo Dorothy - quería preguntarle si quería postre de fresas o de duraznos.

¿Eso es todo? - preguntó el rey enojado - ¿Para eso vino a buscarme?

Esta mintiendo - intervino el duque de Weselton

Digame la verdad o ahora mismo se ira de aquí - amenazo el rey

Hace unos minutos pase por el patio - dijo la chica. - y he visto al príncipe Hans y a la reina Elsa allí.

Pero ¿acaso ella no estaba enferma? - pregunto el rey

Tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire fresco - comento Dorothy

No los defiendas, esos dos me han engañado pero esto no se quedara aquí - dijo el rey muy molesto - ya me encargare de ese par de mentirosos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Arendelle...

Anna - decía Kristoff sacudiendo un poco a la princesa que se había quedado dormida en el escritorio

Cinco minutos mas mami - dijo Anna

Anna, tienes que despertar - dijo Kristoff - ¿Acaso me dijiste mami? - pregunto el rubio.- Anna te quedaste dormida, no puedes quedarte aquí

¿Por qué no? - se quejo la adormilada princesa

Porque tienes una cama donde puedes dormir - dijo Kristoff - además no creo que ese escritorio sea cómodo, tienes que ir a tu habitación.

Cargame - pidió la princesa extendiendo sus brazos hacia el rubio

Kristoff obedeció y tomo en sus brazos a la princesa y la llevó hasta su cuarto donde delicadamente la recostó en su cama.

Buenas noches Anna - dijo Kristoff

Kristoff - dijo Anna - ¿Crees que Elsa este bien? - pregunto la pelirroja

Anna, ella estará bien - dijo Kristoff

Pero ya ha pasado mas de una semana, ella me prometio que volvería en una semana - dijo Anna

Tranquila, seguro hay una explicación para eso - dijo Kristoff - tal vez surgió algo y tuvo que quedarse mas tiempo

No lo se Kristoff - dijo Anna - ella me hubiera escrito una carta diciéndomelo, yo creo que algo esta ocurriendo y Elsa esta en problemas.

Tal vez apenas envió una carta y aun no llega - dijo Kristoff - pero Elsa estará bien.

¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? - preguntó la pelirroja

Elsa puede defenderse - dijo Kristoff - tiene poderes ¿Racuerdas?

Kristoff, quiero verla - dijo Anna - ¿Podemos ir a buscarla?

Anna - dijo Kristoff

Por favor - dijo la pelirroja - quiero saber que esta bien.

Esta bien - dijo Kristoff - en unos días iremos a las islas del sur, so es que Elsa no regresa para entonces.

Gracias Kristoff - dijo Anna - pero ¿Crees que ella este bien?

Estoy seguro Anna - dijo Kristoff - pero en fin, ahora necesitas dormir un poco, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer

No quiero - dijo la princesa - odio el trabajo de Elsa, es muy aburrido

Pues tenemos que hacerlo - dijo Kristoff - tu hermana confió en que podríamos hacerlo.

Esta bien pero se me va a caer la mano de tanto escribir - dijo Anna

Anna, eso no pasara - dijo Kristoff - pero en fin, ahora no pienses en eso y duerme un poco

**Hola a todos**

**Ya aparecí! **

**Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes pero pues pasaron cosas xD y esta todo eso del regreso a clases y no podía actualizar en fin espero les allá gustado y espero actualizar mañana pero no prometo nada :) **


	7. No es un capitulo SORRY

Hola se que no escribo ultimamente y se que no dije nada a nadie y entiendo que me quieran asesinar despues de que les diga esto

**Mañana entro a clases**

y seguro me diran ¿Eso que importa? pues digamos que llegare a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde y despues de comer, hacer mis quehaceres y la tarea posiblemente sean las 7 de la tarde y pues tardare muuuuucho mas en actualizar y otra cosita

¿Alguien me puede dar ideas?

Tengo algunas por ejemplo se quienes se van a morir xD pero necesito ayuda y les agradeceria si alguien me diera alguna idea los quiero pero el pensar se me dificulta ahorita, hace calor en mi ciudad y parece que mi cerebro se derrite como si fuera un helado.

hablando de helados quiero un helado de pistache, pero bueno saludos y espero comprendan y no me maten


	8. Chapter 7

Elsa y Hans estaban en la habitación de la reina de las nieves, sus corazones palpitaban aceleradamente solo deseaban que Héctor no los descubriera, si eso ocurría estarían en serios problemas.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, el rey Héctor de las islas del sur, entro furioso a la habitación de la chica, quien al verlo palideció, lo cual le daba un aspecto enfermo, el rey no se dejaría engañar por la chica de hielo y su hermano menor.

Héctor, no te esperábamos - dijo Hans casualmente - ¿Que tal la fiesta? - pregunto el pelirrojo.

No se hagan los inocentes - dijo Hector muy molesto - Dorothy, la cocinera me ha dicho que los vio en el patio, así que majestad - dijo refiriéndose a Elsa - si pudo ir al patio bien podrá ir al baile, así que los dos se visten para ir al baile y los quiero abajo en menos de 15 minutos - ordeno el rey

Héctor, ¿No crees que exageras un poco? - pregunto Hans ganándose una mirada asesina, cortesía de su hermano - es decir, si estuvimos en el patio un momento pero fue porque la reina Elsa se sentía mareada - mintio el pelirrojo

No importa porque allá sido, los dos bajaran a ese baile - dijo Héctor con mucha autoridad. - ¿Entendio majestad? - le pregunto a Elsa, la chica solo se limitó a asentir lentamente, aquel hombre le causaba temor. - bien - dijo el rey - espero que bajen, si es que saben lo que les conviene - advirtió Héctor.

No te preocupes Héctor, allí estaremos - dijo Hans - pero si Elsa vomita sobre algún invitado, sera culpa tuya - dijo el pelirrojo.

En 15 minutos - dijo Héctor, dando a entender que en menos de ese tiempo quería que Elsa y Hans bajaran al salón de baile, el rey de las islas del sur no escuchaba razones, todo tenia que ser tal y como el deseaba, detestaba que la gente le mintiera y engañara, cosa que habían hecho Elsa y Hans; después de advertir a Elsa y Hans, Héctor salio de la habitación y se dirigió a regresar al salón donde el baile se estaba llevando a cabo.

Mientras que en la habitación de Elsa, Hans suspiraba aliviado, tal vez Héctor los hubiese obligado a ir al baile, pero el pelirrojo príncipe sabia que pudo haber sido peor, mientras que Elsa estaba nerviosa, asustada y a causa de esto la sabana que la cubría se había llenado de escarcha.

Tranquila Elsa - dijo el pelirrojo - ya ha pasado, ahora solo tenemos que obedecer a Héctor o nos ira muy mal - dijo Hans - pero se que no nos ha descubierto, no del todo.

Hans, tengo miedo - comento de pronto la albina, Hans volteo a verla y se avervo a la cama donde descansaba Elsa, lo único que salio de los labios del chico fue un "Todo estará bien" que ni siquiera el creía, Hans abrasó a Elsa y empezó a jugar con sus platinados cabellos con el fin de hacerla sentir mejor - ¿Y si tu hermano te hace algo por querer protegerme? - preguntó Elsa

Escucha, el es un malhumorado que se enoja por cualquier cosa - comento Hans - siempre esta molesto conmigo, así que no me importa si el decide hacer algo en contra mía por protegerte, no dejare que te el te haga algún daño - prometió el pelirrojo - no me importa que pueda hacerme Héctor, solo quiero que estés a salvo.

¿Es loco no lo crees? - preguntó Elsa - tu trataste de asesinarme y ahora quieres ayudarme, ¿Porque? - pregunto la chica - ¿Que ganas con esto?

No gano nada - dijo Hans - y sobre eso, si creó que es algo loco, no me lo esperaba.

Tampoco yo - comentó la reina de las nieves

Bueno, ya que ya estas vestida para el baile - dijo Hans, señalando el vestido que tenia Elsa, ya que iban tan apresurados para no ser descubiertos por Héctor que Elsa no se cambio de ropa y solo se cubrió con las sabanas y Hans se había cambiado rápidamente, así que fue al baño, donde había dejado la ropa que traía y se la volvió a poner.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Elsa y bajaron lentamente hasta el salón de baile, al llegar, todos los invitados fijaron sus miradas en ellos dos, Elsa bajo la mirada al sentirse incómoda, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y odiaba los bailes.

Por su parte, Hans solo hizo una sonrisa finjida, al fin y al cabo su especialidad era la actuación y debía finjir sentirse feliz si es que quería que Héctor no se molestara con Elsa.

El príncipe Hans de las islas del sur y la reina Elsa de Arendelle - anuncio el mayordomo del castillo, los invitados hicieron una corta reverencia, la cual los dos correspondieron.

Reina Elsa - saludo el duque de Weselton cuando se acercó a Hans y a Elsa, a ella realmente no le agradaba ver a ese hombre, pero no podía ser grosera con el, eran las reglas de etiqueta - me alegra volver a verla - comentó el hombre, Elsa pensó "Quisiera poder decir lo mismo" pero obviamente no podía decir eso, y solo hizo una mueca simulando una media sonrisa - es una linda fiesta ¿no cree? - pregunto el anciano tratando de sacar conversación - solo espero que usted no lanze un invierno eterno esta vez - comentó el duque, Elsa se sintió molesta y un poco insegura, en esos momentos no se sentía del todo bien ¿y si perdía el control de sus poderes nuevamente?, Hans al ver que lo que el duque se proponía era alterar a Elsa, para que así todos confirmaran sus sospechas sobre Elsa, es decir, si era malvada y tenia unos monstruosos poderes de hielo, así que el pelirrojo recurrió a lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

Reina Elsa ¿Me concede este baile? - pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo, Elsa insegura acepto, el baile no era precisamente lo suyo, pero deseaba alejarse del duque de Weselton, así que termino accediendo a bailar con Hans, la pareja se alejo del anciano duque y se dirigió a la pista de baile

Gracias - dijo Elsa

Oye, no iba a permitir que ese duque te hiciera quedar como una villana - dijo Hans - supe que trataba de hacerte sentir nerviosa para que perdieras el control sobre tus poderes.

Ahora solo hay un problema - dijo Elsa - en verdad no se bailar.

Lo se - dijo Hans - pero descuida, es fácil, solo sigueme

No creo poder hacerlo - dijo Elsa

¿La chica que es capaz de crear hielo, darle vida a un muñeco de nieve, gobernar un reino sola no es capaz de bailar? - preguntó Hans

Solo te advierto que no me haré responsable si pierdes un pie - bromeo Elsa - o los dos - agrego la reina de las nieves.

Hans coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de Elsa y la otra la entrelazo con una de las blancas manos de Elsa, la albina veía nerviosa su mano entrelazada con la de Hans, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico y el que Hans tocara su mano era algo que la hacia ponerse nerviosa.

Hey, mirame - dijo tiernamente Hans, la chica volteo a ver al pelirrojo a los ojos - todo estará bien, lo harás bien solo confía en ti. - dijo Hans - no pasara nada malo, lo prometo.

Elsa asintió un poco y coloco su mano libre en el hombro del príncipe, la musica, la cual ya había empezado guiaba a la pareja, aunque Elsa de vez en cuando volteba a ver al suelo, no quería pisar a Hans.

Después de un rato, Elsa podía bailar "Desentemente" sin necesidad de ver sus pies para evitar pisar al pelirrojo, todo iba bien.

Elsa - dijo él, la chica lo miro atentamente esperando a que el dijera algo - lo siento, por todo lo que sucedió en Arendelle, todo lo que te esta pasando es mi culpa

Oye, no te culpes por todo - dijo Elsa - además, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que paso, soy yo, yo fui quien ignoro a Anna por tantos años, por eso ella estaba tan necesitada de amor.

Pero yo me aproveche de eso - dijo Hans

Pero ahora has cambiado ¿no es así? - dijo Elsa

Me esfuerzo por hacerlo - respondió el pelirrojo

Pues, eso es suficiente para mi - dijo Elsa - yo ya no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque ya lo he hecho, además de no ser por ti, yo seguiría encerrada en mi habitación.

No puedo creer que me perdones tan fácilmente - dijo Hans - de verdad que tienes un muy buen corazón, no se si yo podría perdonar algo como lo que yo te hice.

Pues yo ya lo he hecho - dijo Elsa - y creo que de verdad has cambiado, ¿o acaso solo estas finjiendo? - preguntó la albina

No, creo que no - respondió Hans - pero, un así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de todo esto, solo quisiera que Héctor me escuchara para así poder ayudarte.

Pero entonces, la musica se vio interrumpida, y allí estaba el rey Héctor de las islas del sur, todos en el baile se giraron a verlo, Elsa y Hans temían que anunciara su compromiso, ni siquiera alguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, claro que Hans deseaba ser rey, pero ahora había encontrado a una amiga en Elsa y no quería fallarle o desilusionarla.

Primero que nada, les agradezco que hallan asistido a este baile en honor al cumpleaños de mi hermano - dijo Héctor - pero ahora, les tengo un anuncio muy importante, mi hermano Hans... - cuando el rey estaba dispuesto a mencionar el compromiso entre el decimo - tercer príncipe de las islas del sur y la reina de las nieves.

Hans - dijo Elsa débilmente

Elsa ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Hans

Estoy un poco mareada - dijo Elsa, tal vez estaba estrezada debido a lo que había pasado durante en tiempo en el cual habían estado en las islas del sur, entonces todo se volvió obscuro.

Elsanse había desmayado, pero antes de caer al suelo, el pelirrojo la habían sujetado para que eso no sucediera.

Al despertar, Elsa se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes, le dolía un poco la cabeza y giro la mirada y allí junto a su cama, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Hans dormido profundamente, pese a que se sintiera débil y cansada, la tentadora idea de hacerle una broma al príncipe era mas fuerte que Elsa, así que hizo una pequeña nevada personal para Hans, quien debido al frío despertó de golpe, lo que causo que la reina de las nieves riera a carcajadas.

Debiste ver tu cara - dijo entre risas Elsa

Veo que ya te sientes mejor - dijo Hans - ahora ¿podrias hacer que dejara de never sobre mi? - preguntó Hans señalando su nevada personal, Elsa hizo un rápido movimiento de manos que hizo desaparecer la nube. - ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto Hans

Un poco mejor - dijo Elsa - ¿Que es lo que paso? - pregunto la albina

Te desmayaste - respondió Hans - tal vez se debe al estrés - agrego el pelirrojo - pero, ahora todos saben que estamos comprometidos, el tonto de Héctor no iba a dejar que nadie se fuera del baile sin antes decírselo a todos, creo que la noticia no tardara en llegar a Arendelle

Tengo que explicarle todo a Anna - dijo Elsa - si se entera, seguramente pensara que tu estad detrás de todo esto y vendrá a buscarme y si lo hace, tu hermano podría hacerle algo.

Tienes razón, debes escribir una carta a Anna - dijo Hans - yo la enviare, por edo monte preocupes - dijo Hans, Elsa lentamente se puso de pie, debido a que aun estaba un poco débil, y se acerco al escritorio, tomo papel, pluma y tinta y escribió una carta explicándole todo a Anna, al terminar de escribirla, entrego la carta a Hans quien con mucho cuidado de no ser visto salio del castillo y se dirigió a la oficina postal del reino.

Unos días después en Arendelle...

Anna y Kristoff se encontraban trabajando, la pelirroja lo hacia mientras se quejaba del pesado trabajo y insistía en que debían ir a las islas del sur a buscar a Elsa, el rubio sabia que lo había prometido, pero también sabia que podía ser arriesgado ir a ese reino, cuando de pronto Kai llego con una carta proveniente de las islas del sur, la pelirroja tomo la carta y volteo a mirar a Kristoff

Es una carta de Elsa - dijo felizmente la princesa, Kai se retiró y Anna se acerco a Kristoff para que ambos leyeran la carta juntos, pero el contenido de la carta no era presisamente lo que ambos esperaban.

Querida Anna:

Espero que te encuentres bien, realmente estoy preocupada por ti, lamento no haber escrito antes, pero no había tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se que he tardado mas de lo que había previsto, pero tengo un problema, el rey de las islas del sur esta empeñado en creer que yo soy una Bruja, debido a esto me ha amenazado y ahora tengo que casarme con Hans o es capaz de lastimarte a ti y quiero evitar eso.

Anna, por favor no vengas a las islas del sur, no quiero que a ti también te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieras, te prometo que volveré a Arendelle lo mas rápido posible.

Otra cosa, no respondas esta carta ya que le he escrito a escondidas, me tienen encerrada en el castillo y no puedo enviarte cartas, pero Hans me esta ayudando, aunque no lo creas, el ha cambiado, y es el único que me ayuda aquí.

Espero volver a verte pronto hermanita

Con amor tu hermana Elsa.

Oh no - dijo Anna - no podemos permitir que Elsa se case, debemos detener esto.

Pues siempre he querido ir a una boda y decir "yo me opongo" pero Elsa dijo que no fueramos a las islas del sur - dijo Kristoff

¿Piensas que le haré caso? - pregunto Anna - Kristoff, Elsa haría esto por mi, así que iremos a esas islas del sur y salvaremos a Elsa.


	9. No es un capitulo

**No es un capitulo xD hoy actualizare algunas historias pero ahora no tengo tiempo porque justo ahora tengo que salir pero necesito su ayuda, claro que no es obligatorio, como algunos saben yo tengo una cuenta en wattpad**

**usuario: princessalex1**

**en fin, tengo una historia corta que consta de 20 paginas, la he inscrito en un concurso y queria pedirles un enorme favor que seria leerla y si gustan regalarme un voto o dejar algun comentario**

**se los agradeceria demasiado**

**La historia es Hans X Elsa**

**y se llama: La violinista**

**pues les dire mas o menos de que trata:**

Hans se muda a un fraccionamiento que esta un poco abandonado debido a que por las noches se escucha la musica de un violin, por eso todos en ese fraccionamiento le temen a una casa abandonada mas Hans en lugar de tener miedo, siente curiosidad de averiguar el porque se escucha esa musica, cuando el se muda a la casa que esta justo al lado de esa mansion conoce a Anna y Kristoff, quienes le cuentan sobre "la violinista" y el pelirrojo decide aventurarse a entrar a la casa donde conoce a Elsa


End file.
